Underground Pass (dungeon)
The Underground Pass is one of the pathways to reach Tirannwn, the western lands of RuneScape. The dungeon plays a big role in the Underground Pass quest. Instructions Please keep in mind that although passing through this dungeon requires less interactions than that of the quest, it is still a very dangerous place, and caution is advised. NOTE: If you have completed Underground Pass, and are going to Tirannwn for, say a clue scroll, you must not only start the quest Regicide by receiving the message, but must talk to King Lathas before attempting to navigate past Lord Iban's temple. If you don't, you won't be able to open the temple doors. Items to bring *Rope (minimum of 2, as you may fail the rope swing multiple times) *Any bow *Arrows (Broad arrows, ogre, and poisoned arrows will NOT work!) *Tinderbox *Spade *Wooden plank (can be obtained inside, but technically not necessary - see below in Part 3) *Emergency teleport *Some food It is also recommended to bring extra food and Agility potions although food can be obtained from Kamen. (Hint: If you are planning to enter the elf lands after the Underground Pass, it is a smart idea to bring an axe and tinderbox if you do not have antipoison as both will most certainly save lives. The rabbits may be killed and cooked to recharge any lost Hitpoints, helping you endure many painful traps.) Entering the pass Part 1 #Cave entrance from West Ardougne #Koftik #Fire your lit arrow here! #Plank spawn by blessed spiders #Use a rope on the overhang to cross the pit. #Grid #Furnace #Wall traps #Well to the second area B - Giant bats G - Goblins O - Ogres S - Blessed spiders Z - Zombies * When you are ready to enter the Underground Pass, head to West Ardougne, and enter the cave. * Inside the cave, you will see three distinctive paths. It is very important you do not take the middle bog-like path, as you will sink down and have to complete this part over again. Take the top or bottom path to continue, but the top (north) path is preferred since it's closer. * Right ahead, you should see a bridge and Koftik. Talk to him to obtain a damp cloth for your arrows. You must have at least one inventory space to get the cloth. * Once you have the cloth, use it on your arrows, and then use the arrows on the fire. * Once you are ready, equip the arrows and move to the northern pocket to fire the arrow at the bridge (has a left and right click option). * Once you are crossed the bridge, you will be attacked by level-39 blessed spiders if you are under level 79 Combat. There is a plank spawn to the north if needed. * Head southeast and use your rope on the rock above the trench on the northernmost path. This may fail, and you will lose your rope. (If you do fall, follow the dark path, climbing over the rockslides that you can. You will wind up near the start, go east and take the top path as described above.) * Continue the path east, then south, and climb over the rockslide. * Head over another pile of rockslide, and you should be in the room with the grid and Koftik inside it. The path of the grid is different for every player, so if you remember the pattern from the quest, proceed on with that. Otherwise, trial and error should eventually get you through. It is a good idea to bring out a piece of paper at this point to record the correct path for future reference, as you will most likely need to use this path more than once. * Once you find your way through, pull the lever to the south. * After passing the gate, you should be in a room full of zombies. Head west past the furnace and the fire, and search the odd markings on the wall to disable the trap. If you are hit by the trap once, it is possible to run through the hallway quickly without taking damage. * Climb down the well. Part 2 #Entrance from the first area via climbing down the well #Dig by the mud patch with your spade. #Narrow ledge #Agility maze #50 Thieving shortcut to bypass the maze #To the third area * Head west until you see a cage of prisoners. Pick the lock of the south-east cage. You might need to try more than once. * Dig at the mud pile, and you should be through. * Head west and cross the ledge. * On the ledge, take the right path, left, then finally the left. Instead, if you have 50 Thieving, you can go a little bit farther south, and there's a door that you can pick the lock of - once past the door, make sure you don't step on the bubbles, or you'll have to start back at the beginning. The path completely bypasses the whole maze. * When you see a pipe, squeeze through it. Part 3 #Entrance from the second area #Unicorn #Sir Carl, Sir Harry, and Sir Jerro #Well #To the fourth area (Iban's Lair) :S - Skeletons :Z - Zombies * You should now be near a caged unicorn and some skeletons. Pass through the northern tunnel in the room and continue on past some Zombies and Paladins. * Be careful of the traps! The plank is not actually needed to avoid them, and it is faster to go without it anyway. The wall and flat rock traps can be avoided by stopping one square behind them, then running through them. Otherwise, the plank can be used to traverse the flat rock, and go on until you get to an ominous door. Pass through to continue. ::Note: The well (marked #4) located in this area is used to recharge Iban's staff. Part 4 This is the last, and arguably the most frustrating part of the whole Underground Pass. If you need food, head as south as you can until you find a way to descend. Once down, talk to Kamen the dwarf who will give you food after drinking his brew (or if you decline, he will give you food for 75 gp). Stock up to your heart's content. (NOTE: The brew will lower your Agility level, therefore causing you to have a higher chance of falling into the abyss.) After you have enough food, head north-west until you find the stairs up. Once you are at the top of the abyss, walk south past the caged souless, and take the first right walkway. * If you didn't go and get the food, go to the north-west corner and then south to the third walkway on the right. * Jump over the bridge. * Continue in a southeastern direction until you can see disciples of Iban. If you fall, go back up the stairs and try again. It can take many attempts to pass all of the bridges. * Once you pass the final obstacle, head into the throne room of Iban (the robes of Zamorak are NOT needed) and climb-down the well. * Head west and exit the cave. Congratulations! You have reached the end of the Underground Pass! Category:Quest locations Category:Kandarin